Harry Potter and the Power of the Shadows
by Vincent Nightshade
Summary: Sorry about not updating. Been very busy with a series of moves and computer crashes. Also with the various other computer problems I have been having. I am in serious need of a Beta-Reader as I am doing a massive re-write of this story. Please send a PM to me if interested. This story is on permanent hiatus until I can figure a better way to put things.
1. CH 1 Discovery of Powers and Allies

Harry Potter and the Power of the Shadows.

By: N164T54AD3 (TFHIENWDISLNLEDVIEER)

"What have I ever done to you?" a man asked. His predicament was very abnormal; he was chained to a wall in a cell of some unknown prison.

"You did nothing to me except for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," a skeletal man hissed at his prisoner.

"If you are worried about what I've seen, I won't tell anyone, and I hardly doubt anyone would believe me in the first place," the chained man said, "From what I've seen you are a very powerful man, please don't kill me and I will serve you to the end of my life," the man pleaded.

"It's too late, besides I have no use for a filthy Muggle such as yourself, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" the skeletal man shouted.

"Mug…" was all the chained man gasped before the green light hit him dead in the chest. The skeletal looking man turned and began to walk out of the room when he heard the chains rattle. He turned around and chuckled, "That is why I am the expert at the killing curse," he said, "No one could survive one from me." He turned, and again he began to walk out of the room, this time a voice broke the silence.

"Nina, do you think he's ready?" it asked, "Oops, the evil snake man hasn't left yet." The skeletal looking man turned around in enough time to see the body and two people disappear.

Three people appeared in an apartment flat in London, two men and a woman. "It was about time you two showed up, I wondered if I would've had to pretend to be dead forever, what kept you?" asked the man when they showed up in his apartment.

"Well it's bloody hard to track you when you up and disappear like you did," the other male said, with a thick Irish accent.

"Bole, I told you that I was going to check on some suspicious activity before I left the bar, Nina please talk some sense into your brother will you?"

"Sorry Driv, but I happen to agree with him this time," the female said.

"Oh, ahhh!" Driv screamed before collapsing to the floor.

"Nina, his magic is unbalanced, I don't understand the block should've lasted until he came of age and his body was ready the handle the power," Bole said.

"It looks like the killing curse broke the seal, we have to bond before he dies!" Nina said with pure concern in her voice and on her face. Bole nodded as Nina pulled a dagger from her waist and cut both of Driv's palms, her left palm, and Bole's right. They clasped hands with Driv, and there was a bright flash as their blood mixed, what remained after the flash, were Driv, a black wolf, and a white wolf.

/I told you Bole, we might never be able to change back,\ Nina said.

/Don't worry Nina, we just used a lot of our magic we should be able to change back in the morning,\ Bole said and the white wolf nodded. They did what they could to get Driv into a comfortable position before laying down next to him.

A skinny, boy with messy black hair was sleeping in a dreamless sleep until the scar on his forehead began to prickle. Of course over two years he had gotten used to that and slept on. He began to have a dream:

"_What have I ever done to you?" _

"_You did nothing to me except for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," _

"_If you are worried about what I've seen, I won't tell anyone, and I hardly doubt anyone would believe me in the first place, from what I've seen you are a very powerful man, please don't kill me and I will serve you to the end of my life." _

"_It's too late, besides I have no use for a filthy Muggle such as yourself, AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"_Mug…"_

"_That is why I am the expert at the killing curse, no one could survive one from me." _

"_Nina, do you think he's ready? Oops, the evil snake man hasn't left yet."_

The dream ended abruptly and he felt an anger not his own flare up in his chest just as his head exploded with pain. He sat bolt upright in bed but as soon as he was fully awake, the pain disappeared and the anger died away. "Weird," he said as he got out of bed, went over to his desk, and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry Potter, now 16, soon to be 17 wrote about his dream to Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of that train?" Driv as he sat up stretching his stiff muscles and joints having slept on the floor in the same position all night. He looked around and upon seeing the two wolves beside him, asked, "Whoa, you guys ok?"

/Yea, we're ok,\ Nina said/You?\

"Ok, besides being stiff," Driv replied.

Bole resumed his human shape, "See Nina, I told you we'd be able to transform," he said teasingly. Nina stuck out her tongue just as she changed back into her human form.

"And why do I feel like I have been partying all night?" Driv asked standing up swaying a little.

"It's a side effect of the increase in your magic power," Bole said.

"What do you mean an increase in my magical power?" Driv asked.

"When Voldemort cast the killing curse and it hit you, the block we placed on your magic took the blunt and was destroyed, but you didn't come off unscathed either, you are half undead, so the killing curse can't kill you anymore, but I suggest you stay away from highly advanced healing charms," Bole said.

Driv nodded, "Ok so my magic block was destroyed, why was I knocked out for over 15 hours?"

"We had to bond with you to keep all that power in check," Nina said and Driv nodded.

"And what would've happened if you didn't bond with me in time?"

"Your body would have been ripped apart from all the raw magical energy that was coursing through your body, or you would have survived, but would have been completely unstable," Bole said and Driv took a step back.

"Well I'm glad that I had both of you with me when my block was destroyed, or I would have died and my mission would have been unsuccessful," Driv said gratefully. He waved his hand over his couch and it immediately became a mouse, "Holy hell, that took less power than before, normally I would be panting after that but this time I barely got the thought out, if this is a quarter of the power Harry is supposed to have then I feel sorry for the Wizarding world," Driv said, "Now the only thing left to do is push Harry in the right direction, he has no clue about the first prophecy made about the test of the Wizarding world, by the Shadow Guardians, we need to inform him then train him that is our mission." Bole and Nina nodded, and disappeared with Driv.

Hogwarts

A man and two wolves appeared at the front gate of Hogwarts, he began to walk towards the front doors when he collided with something relatively soft, when he realized he couldn't go any further he was worried, 'Had the wards figured him out?' he thought, 'No they couldn't have.' He then realized that it was a strong _Immobulus _charm. He focused his mind and the charm released.

"Wow, that is the first time I have ever had anyone break out of an non-verbal _Immobulus_ that strong," said a very kind voice. Driv turned to find himself, looking at Minerva McGonagall. "Sorry you just looked dangerous, can't be too careful these days," she said as she escorted him inside. "Now what can I help you with Mr. uh," she paused.

"Krad, Driv Draviol Krad, but you may call me Dark Warrior," he said and it startled her, "Sorry, used to play street hockey, when I get in the zone I don't let anyone take the puck it's kinda like a Dark Warrior," he said with his eyes facing the floor.

"Why is that so bad?" she asked.

"I quit street hockey when I accidentally checked a guy too hard and he went head first into the boards, he never woke up," he said and trailed of at the end.

"Oh, so he's in a coma?" he shook his head.

"The memorial service was three days later," she gasped when he finished, "Everyone has called me that since and it kinda stuck with me."

"So what can I help you with Mr. Krad?"

"I would like to enroll as a seventh year student," he said.

She nodded, "That can be arranged, but can you assure me that nothing like what happened the day you received your nickname will happen here?" she asked and he nodded.

"I swear a wizard's oath that nothing like that will ever come to pass while I am a student here," he said and the magic flared around them.

She nodded, "Very well, here is your school supply list and anything else you might need," she said handing him a piece of parchment which he took.

"Oh, Headmistress, I need to tell you something, Bole, Nina, show yourselves," he said and two wolves appeared beside him, "These are my friends they took care of me when my parents abandoned me, they won't leave my side is it alright that they join me for classes?"

McGonagall nodded, "As long as they don't cause a distraction or hurt anyone." Driv quickly nodded and walked out to the gates and disappeared.

Diagon Alley

In an abandoned part of Diagon Alley, Driv appeared with Bole and Nina in wolf form. "Well my first stop is Olivander's Wand Shop, then I was gonna hit up Flourish and Blott's, for some 'speed reading', then get everything else I need, does that sound good?" Driv asked and the two wolves nodded, "I'll call you when I am done, see you later." The two wolves disappeared, and ran down the street. Driv walked into Olivander's,

"Well, Mr. Krad I wondered when I'd be meeting you," Olivander said appearing behind Driv. Driv jumped and turned around.

"Oh, you startled me Mr. Olivander, I'm here to get a wand, my father's just isn't working out anymore," Driv expertly lied.

Olivander nodded, "Follow me, your aura is too strong for any of my normal wands, you need my special selection," he said. Driv followed him down a row of shelves, when Olivander pushed a button a shelf shifted and showed a stair case, "Only powerful wizards can enter this room, the only other wizard to enter this room at your age was Merlin, yes my family was here during his time," noticing Driv's shocked face. Driv followed him up the stairs, and hesitantly walked through the door, he felt a ward but passed through it rather easily, "Very well, open your magical senses, you should feel a pull follow that pull and pick up the wand that is pulling you," Olivander said from the door. Driv did as instructed when he handed the box to Olivander he almost dropped it.

"What is the matter sir?" Driv asked.

"Nothing it's just no one has been able to use shadow dragon blood in over a thousand years, 13 inches Shadow Dragon bone, shadow Dragon blood mixed with Shadow Dragon Heartstring," Olivander said.

"I would like a wand holster if that's no problem," Driv said. Olivander nodded and walked back down the stairs. Driv exited the shop about 30 minutes later; with the wand holster on is right wrist. He walked into Flourish and Blott's and found the curriculum section and began "Speed Reading" his way through all of the books, from first to seventh year. His method of "speed reading" was to hold the book to his forehead and focus on absorbing the contents. There was only one person in the entire store that found what he was doing a little off-handed; Hermione Granger was watching him curiously. Driv was about to move on to the Auror training books when he tripped over the unseen Hermione.

"Hey, watch it," she shouted as she fell over and he landed on top of her.

"Oh, a thousand apologies," Driv said standing up, "My name is Driv Krad, I am a transfer student from America," he said offering her a hand up which she took. "You are… Hermione Jane Granger, age 17, born August 7th, 1980, top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have a scar behind your ear from falling backward onto a table at 6, and the scar on your stomach happened when you were 9 from an accident in the kitchen, and you are still wondering if it will ever disappear."

"Wow, how did you know all that?" she asked.

"I possess a very unique ability only ones in my family possess, it's called Sensory Reading," she gave him a weird look, "I can read someone's mind if I touch them, I have trained it enough where I can control it." She nodded in recognition, he smiled and she smiled back, "So care to show me around a little?" he asked her and she nodded. They walked around Diagon Alley for a while and buying all of Driv's school supplies. They continued walking around the Alley speaking on everything from her experiences to school, they happened to be on the Slytherin's when they ran into Ron, "From what I understand Hermione, not all Slytherin's are evil," Driv said.

"Speak for… oh hi Ron," she said.

"Hi Hermione," he said with a jealous note on his voice, hidden behind anger, "Why are you hanging with someone you barely know and who likes Slytherin's?" he asked.

"Hi my name is Driv Krad, I'm an American transfer student," Driv said holding out his hand, but Ron ignored him.

"You didn't answer my question Hermione," he said his anger raising a little.

"Look she doesn't have to answer anything that she doesn't want to Carrot-top, and I do not like being ignored when I am trying to be nice," Driv said, agitation all too evident on his face and in his voice.

"I do not see where you think it is your right to control Hermione or me, Slytherin," Ron said with disgust.

"I'm not a Slytherin, Ron, I have not been sorted yet," Driv said his anger rising.

Careful Driv, you do not have complete control over your powers yet, if you get too emotional they could get out of control, Bole warned.

Ron turned back to Hermione, "I demand that you answer my question Hermione!" Ron shouted.

_WHAM!_ Driv punched Ron so hard that it sent him 20 feet down the alley, "You arrogant prick, you have no right to demand anything out of anybody, especially your girlfriend, I swear if she wasn't here right now I would so kick the shit out of your fucking pompous, red-headed ass," he said, his power completely out of control making the air thick around him, he took a couple deep breaths and it disappeared.

"Is that a threat, Slytherin?" Ron asked with a devious smirk, he knew it got this man riled up, as he stood up.

"No Weasley, threats are usually empty, that was a promise," Driv said coldly. The change was so drastic, and so fast that it chilled everyone who was watching. Driv was looking at the ground, but when he looked up he had changed, his eyes were now, red where the white was supposed to be and his pupils were completely dilated, or looked that way.

"Bloody hell," Ron said backing up, "What the hell are you?"

All of a sudden a black wolf appeared out of no where and changed into a man, "Everyone get back, his powers are controlling him, you do not want to be within 15 feet of him," Bole said. Everyone quickly backed away, except Hermione and Bole. Hermione felt a strange connection with this mysterious man. She walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he spun around so quick that she didn't even have time to block his hand as it went for her throat, as soon as it grabbed, it wasn't hard, but it was tight enough to bother her, she waved off Bole as he tried to get closer.

"I'm fine he's not hurting me," she said, then directly at Driv, "Driv, I know you know who you are, can you feel the connection between us?" Driv's eyes opened wider, and he nodded, his eyes not changing back. "Can you get control of your powers?" she asked and he shook his head, "Can you let go of me?" she asked, and his hand released.

Ron had drawn his wand, he was getting more pissed by the moment, _'That Slytherin has a hold of my girlfriend, she feels a connection with him, he feels one to her, I'm going to end this,' _he raised his wand, "_Stupefy!_" he yelled. The red light shot from his wand with raw power, Driv had released Hermione. Driv turned around in time for the stunning curse to hit him in the chest. It hit him with such a force that he slid 2 feet, but didn't go down.

He started laughing in a cold heartless laugh, and raised his hand, "_Avada Kedavra Minema!_" he shouted and everyone gasped as the light green ball shot out of his hand at such a speed that no one could have jumped in front of it in time. The light green light struck Ron with such a force it threw him 30 feet, where he landed unceremoniously on the ground. Just then a white wolf appeared out of no where and bit Driv, his eyes immediately returned to normal, "Ah!" he yelled, "What the fuck is your problem Nina?" he asked as he looked around and saw everyone's shocked faces, "What?" he looked at Hermione as she pointed down the road to a motionless Ron. Driv's eyes widened, "Did I do that?" he asked, and everyone nodded, he ran down to the body, and sighed as when he saw Ron, "Oh thank god I thought I did the real thing," he said.

"What do you mean the real thing?" Hermione asked, and Driv just smirked.

"_Minema Reversi!_" he said and waved his hand, Ron sat up gasping for air. Everyone turned towards Driv with shocked faces, "I discovered this powerful stunning curse when I was training, it simulates the killing curse, makes the person look dead without killing them," he explained.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron shouted the red light made contact and threw Driv 20 feet, landing unconscious. "Ha, I knew I had it in me," Ron said.

Hermione just stared at him, "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you, you realize you probably just pissed him off again right?" she asked.

Ron just stared at the use of an expletive from Hermione, "What I didn't want him stealing you from me," he said.

"I wasn't gonna steal her from you," said Driv in a cold voice, everyone turned to see the red and black eyes again. Out of nowhere a black dragon landed in front of Driv, it shifted into a human wearing black clothes, it pulled out a Tánto, cut the palm of his hand.

He then grabbed Driv who collapsed to the ground, "What are you?" Driv asked in the cold voice.

"Your third," he said, the man then proceeded to cut Driv's hand and clasped it with his cut hand. There was a flash and a flare in the magic around the alley. When the light disappeared, Driv stood with the Dragon behind him and two wolves in front of him, all of a sudden the two wolves and the dragon got sucked into Driv's body. Driv's clothes changed to that of the human form of the dragon, and his body began to shape like a high elf. Driv's eyes closed as he screamed a blood-curdling scream, when they opened again they were normal, sort of, instead of his normal warm brown eyes now were a combination of the 3 seen today.

"Hi, sorry about that, now where was I oh yea, Hermione I think I speak for mostly everyone when I say that not all Slytherin's are evil," Driv said as if nothing just happened. Hermione just stared in shock,

"Uh, Driv, do you even remember what happened over the last 20 minutes?" she asked and he shook his head, "The last thing I remember is an anger coursing through my body, then I woke up just now, so I figured I passed out," he said innocently.

Ron was bubbling, "_Stupefy!_" he yelled the red light traveled towards Driv, who just held up his hand and the curse disappeared.

"Now Ron, I know you don't like me, but come on do you have to curse me 3 times?" he said, "Whoa, how did I know that?" Driv then grabbed his left forearm in pain, everyone just stared.

"I knew it!" Ron shouted, "He's a Death Eater!" everyone trained their wands on him as he collapsed to the ground. He ripped off his jacket, there on his body was a mark that no one has seen before.

The mark began to travel up his arm, "Driv what in the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione said.

Driv smiled, "I am being initiated as a Shadow Guardian," he said as the mark reached his neck. He threw himself onto his back, willing himself not to scream, "If I scream this mark will kill me." Hermione gasped as she started to feel the pain through the connection, she collapsed to the ground in pain.

"What are you doing to her!?" Ron shouted.

"I'm doing nothing, it's the connection that is between us, she is feeling my pain, as I am sure my parents are feeling it as well," Driv said, his eyes widened in recognition, 'It's not a romantic connection I'm feeling, it's a brotherly connection, Hermione is my sister!' His thoughts were interrupted when a whole new pain racked his body, he willed himself not to scream again. Then the pain stopped, "Wow, I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted," he said standing up, the mark now a very intricate tattoo on his body, he then walked over to Hermione and offered a hand up which she took. Have you realized our connection yet? he asked in her head.

Yes, I have, she replied then hugged him. Much to the displeasure of Ron, who stormed off.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Driv said.

"Nah, I'll let him blow off some steam first," she said.

All of a sudden Driv's head jerked forward, "That was a cheap shot Ron," Driv said turning around.

"I'm not gonna let you steal her from me," he said as he swung again, which Driv ducked.

"I'm not trying to steal her from you Ron," Driv said catching Ron's right hand giving him a hand to the chest threw him 10 feet away. "You don't want to fight me Ron, I'm trained in over 40 styles of martial arts, including 10 styles of Ninjitsu, Jujitsu, Karate, Te Kwon Do, and Kendo," Driv said.

"Who taught you all those, you look only 17?" Ron asked, "I bet you don't know half the forms you tell me you do."

"Grand Master Elder of the Celtic Assassin's Tycraught McKnight, trained me in all those at once, I have developed my own style using all 56 styles of fighting that he taught me in one deadly fighting style, that is why I am known as Dark Warrior," Driv said.

Ron just stared at Driv, "You… You can't be," he stuttered, "Dark Warrior wears all black clothes and has three different style swords, and his favorite sword is his…"

"Wakashashi, his Wakashashi is his favorite sword, and did you mean these clothes?" Driv said as his clothes shifted into the ones Dark Warrior is known for down to every detail. "What's the matter Ron I thought you wanted to protect your girlfriend from being stolen by me come take your best shot I'm right here," Driv taunted, Ron blanched and passed out. "Damn Harry, I would think with all the adventures you 3 have been on he would be stronger than that," Driv said, as he turned around to face Harry Potter, who was wearing all black robes.

Everyone gasped when they noticed he was there, "How long have you been there?" Hermione asked.

"From about 'I demand that you answer my question Hermione!' I think," Harry said smirking, "Well what do you expect from an arrogant, stubborn, red head?" Harry asked with a cold tone/I know why you're here\.

Driv nodded/Very well,\ Driv replied/I'm guessing you have been training then?\ Harry nodded. "Good, let's go I'm hungry my treat the Leaky Cauldron," Driv said as he walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, when did you stop liking Ron," Hermione asked.

"Since he became jealous of something that I didn't even do in fourth year," Harry said, "You know Driv, when he came around, you could have put him on his back again without pointing out I was here." They sat down in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered their meals.

"Yea, well you know me Dark Wraith, didn't want to hurt his pride too much," Driv said, to the surprise of Hermione, and they received their meals.

"Dark Wraith?" Hermione asked.

"Over the summer I went to America, with my Uncle, on a business trip, I ran away from him, and I joined Dark Warrior's street hockey team," Harry said, "I always wore a black uniform no matter where we were, home or away, and I would disappear and reappear some where else, at least it seemed like I did, I could always get past the defense, so they started calling my Dark Wraith, because it was like I was a Dark Ghost, but that sounded tacky."

Hermione gave up trying to understand him, "So you would apparate?" Hermione asked.

"No I didn't, I was just that evasive," Harry said, "I was so evasive it seemed like people would go right through me."

"Well, as much as I would like to stay I have some things I need to get ready, see you in a couple days," Driv said and disappeared.

"Why did you guys leave me there?" Driv asked when he appeared in his apartment flat.

"We didn't leave you, we were sent here after you bonded with your third familiar," Bole said.

"And who would that be?" Driv asked.

"That would be me," a cold voice said. Driv turned around, straight into the face of…

"Jaro? But you… you died," Driv said.

"No Dark Warrior, I didn't I was released, I became what I was destined to be, a shadow dragon," Jaro said, "And now I am your third familiar, the control you need."

"Wow, so I guess you can thank me for this huh?" Driv asked.

"Don't push it Dark Warrior, maybe over time I'll get over the fact that you killed my old life, but it will take time," Jaro said.

"Ok, I'll trust your decision," Driv said, "Well I have to get ready for the train in 2 days." Jaro nodded sat on the couch placed his hat over his eyes and fell asleep. Driv spent the next 2 days getting everything ready for the year to come.


	2. CH 2 Hogwarts Express

"Well guys I'm off to King's Cross, Bole, Nina you can come with me," Driv said and they nodded. In an instant became the white and black wolves, they walked up next to Driv and made sure they were touching him. "I'll see you when I need you Jaro," Driv said just before he disappeared.

He reappeared on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and waited for everyone to show up. The train got there first, he got on the train and sat in the very back compartment, the one no one wanted to sit in. He cast a charm around himself just to make sure no one noticed him until he was ready for them to know about him. He was watching as people began to show up, he saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Blaise, and Colin. He recognized a bunch of other faces but couldn't remember the names. People started getting on the train, he was still sitting in the same compartment when the door opened and Draco and his posse were standing in the door. "Draco, this compartment is said to be haunted, why do we need to use this one?" Pansy said a little frightened.

"We need to use this one because no one will get close enough to this compartment to overhear us, and it's not haunted," Draco said snidely. Draco sat down as if he owned the entire train and no ghost was going to scare him, his friends sat down a little slower. "Ok, now half way through the trip there is going to be an attack on the train, we need to get the Mudblood off the train so Potter will be the first person off the train," Draco said and laughed, "I know the perfect way to get her off." Driv stood up, and walked expertly around their legs and opened the door, everyone in the compartment jumped, then quickly stood to leave only to find that the door was locked.

Driv walked down the corridor far enough he was out of view of Draco's compartment removed the charm, and began to walk back he walked into a different compartment, "Excuse me have you seen Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"Oh... uh, he went that way," said a girl who looked about his age pointing the way he came.

"Thank you," he said, and quickly left before the blood finished rising to his face. The girl of his dreams just directed him to the way he was going. 'Wow who would have known that she was gonna come here as well,' he thought to himself. As he came upon the compartment, he realized the scared faces of all those within the compartment. They had stopped trying to open the door and were as far from the door as they could get. Driv grabbed onto the door handle and immediately jerked his hand back, 'I didn't do that to the door.' The handle was freezing cold, he reluctantly went for the handle again this time it was warm, he undid the locking charm he had placed on the door, "Which one of you is Draco Malfoy?" Driv asked.

Draco composed himself, "I am," he said arrogantly as if he wasn't just scared, "What do you want?"

"The Head Boy and Girl request your presence at the Prefect meeting," Driv said. Draco raised his nose self-importantly and began to walk out.

As he passed Driv he shouldered into him, "Watch it, do you not know who I am?" he said.

Driv just looked at him indifferently, and then in a cold tone, "I do not give a rat's ass who you think you are, just be careful who you make your enemies Malfoy, for one of them may have more in common with you than you think," Driv said his eyes slowly changing. Draco backed off a little and quickly left the compartment. "So what had you guys so scared, and why was that door handle so cold?" Driv asked the other occupants.

"This compartment is said to be haunted but Draco didn't care and it ticked off the ghost, it opened the door and locked it, then when we tried to open it the handle grew cold and we all felt hands on it," Pansy said with a weak smile.

"Oh, I don't have a problem with ghosts actually I like to talk to them want me to see what I can find out?" Driv asked and they nodded. Driv sat down on one of the benches, Indian style, "Turon, Hubra, Apex," he chanted his body began to glow with a purple aura.

"_What do you want, Shadow Walker?_" an ethereal voice spoke within the compartment.

"I just want to know why you are trapped here?" Driv asked.

"_I became trapped in this realm when there was an attack on the train, a stray curse came through the window in this compartment, and it killed me,_" it said, "_But I was not the only one to die that day, Vincent Granger also died that day, his sister was too distraught to continue here, so she broke a Wizard's Oath, and lost her magic._"

"Wow, thank you for that, what is your name?" Driv asked.

"_Amos Potter, Harry Potter's great cousin, many times removed,_" the ghost said then disappeared.

"Wow I never thought about those things before," Driv said. The others had left when the ghost first started to speak, "I had no clue that my family started as Wizards," Driv said to himself. He felt agitation build in the back of his mind, and went to find Hermione.

"Ron, Driv is not a Slytherin ok, now drop it," Hermione said.

"No Hermione that Slytherin git doesn't deserve you, I saw the way he was looking at you," Ron said, "I mean you're my girlfriend and I don't want some Slytherin git stealing you from me."

"He's not Slytherin Ron; he has yet to be…" Hermione began but Ron cut her off…

"No, he is and he has no right to steal you from me!" Hermione lost it; she began to scream in such a manner that would make Mrs. Black cringe.

"Ron, you insufferable, stubborn, bloody prat, Driv is not a Slytherin nor will he be, and he was not trying to steal me from you, I highly doubt that my brother would want any other relationship with me besides brother and sister!" Ron paled and Harry just stared.

"Well it was a good thing I felt that coming and got here just as she blew up," Driv said from the door, "Otherwise the whole train would know our little secret , sis, I placed an Impermeable Charm." Two people stood behind him, "Bole, Nina, this is Hermione's group, you've met Harry, and this is her good for nothing boyfriend, Ronald Weasley," Bole and Nina nodded to the compartment, Driv turned to Ron, "Ron I like you but do not push me." Ron nodded still pale from Hermione's out burst. "Now can we talk like civil people?" everyone nodded, "Good." They talked until the train began to slow down, then it stopped.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in a cold tone, as green flashes appeared in the window Harry stood up, "Time to test your abilities Dark Warrior!" Harry as his robes shifted to become battle armor.

Driv smirked, "As is it with yours Dark Wraith!" Driv stood up in the same manner. His clothes became a pair of black battle fatigues, and a sleeveless shirt, his broad sword on his waist, his wakashashi on his back, and his rapier on his belt behind him. They both disappeared and reappeared on top of the train, they saw Death Eaters on brooms fling curses at the train, "I hope the Malicious Ward I placed around our compartment keeps Draco from tossing Hermione out of the train," Driv said, and Harry nodded. Driv pulled his muffler up over his nose and hooked it around his ears; he pulled his hat on further. Harry's hair grew longer and straighter, with red streaks, his face already concealed by his battle armor. "Well, what do we have here?" Driv shouted over the Death Eaters, who immediately stopped flinging curses and looked towards him.

"Hello Dark Warrior, here to join us?" a cold drawling voice said over the crowd.

"No Lucius, I am here to stop you," Driv said his eyes changing to the red and black.

"Very well, even though my master would have liked you to join us, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Lucius shouted. Driv just stood still as the curse passed right through him.

"There is more to the nickname than meets the eye Lucius," Driv said smirking. Lucius' eyes grew wide and he disappeared, half the other Death Eaters left with him.

"Well, two babies want to play do they?" a cackling voice came from the back.

"Lestrange, I thought you would be here to finish off Potter," Driv said, "As much as I would like to kill you, Dark Wraith she is all yours." Driv said stepping back, Harry stepped forward.

"Lestrange, you are mine," Harry shouted. "And who might you be, little baby?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am Dark Warrior's apprentice, and you are going to die," Harry shouted pure loathing in his voice.

"Oh?" Bellatrix taunted, "Dark Warrior, couldn't do a Unforgivable to save his life, so I bet you couldn't."

Harry began shaking as his power began to rise, his eyes began to glow white with power, "_Crucio!_" he shouted pointing his wand at her, she screamed louder than anyone who had ever been out under the curse before, and he held it longer than he had in the Department of Mysteries, "_Accio Bellatrix_" she landed on the roof of the train in a heap before him, "Now Bellatrix, I have avenged my godfather, your master will be next," he whispered to her.

Her eyes got wide, "Po…"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" the green flash hit her in the chest ending her life. The other Death Eaters disappeared, with a loud crack, "Well that went well, I guess my training paid off huh?" Harry asked Driv as his hair returned to normal.

Driv nodded, and smiled, "Harry you do know what you are destined for right?" Driv asked and Harry nodded.

"Yea, the next Dark Lord I know, but I won't if I can help it, I may be Dark but I don't want to be no Lord, maybe you could do it, and I would just be the mysterious Dark figure in the background?" Harry said hopefully, Driv shook his head.

"Nah, that's all right, but let me think on it," Harry nodded as they disappeared.

They appeared back in their compartment to find Hermione gone and Ron sitting scared stiff, "Ron where's Hermione?" Driv asked, "Oh, never mind." Driv ran out of the compartment as his clothes shifted back to robes. "Draco stop!" Driv shouted as he came up on them.

"What are you gonna do about it, mudblood?" Draco said, "I know your little secret with Granger here, Christian Granger!"

"Let me guess, veritaserum?" Draco nodded, "Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone about it!" Driv said as his wand appeared in his hand, the green light already on the tip of it, "_Minema!_" Draco fell on the spot not breathing. Driv grabbed Draco's head he entered Draco's memories, and erased the one's of him casting the powerful stunner, and of his real name, also his relationship with Hermione. "_Minema Reversi!_" Draco woke up and looked right into Driv's face, "Let this be your only warning, Malfoy, don't fuck with my friends and you won't be on the wrong end of my wand." Draco quickly nodded, got up, and ran down the corridor. "Hermione are you ok?" she nodded the potion still in effect, Driv waved his wand and the potion disappeared from her system. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Yes, Christian, I'm fine, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine too, Hermes," he said using her nickname.

They returned to their compartment to find Ron and Harry in a heated argument, "Face it Ron, I'm better than you!" Harry shouted. Ron took a swing at Harry, who blocked it.

The compartment expanded, "If you are gonna fight let's have more room to do it," Driv said. Ron swung at Harry again, this time Harry dodged.

Every punch Ron threw Harry just sidestepped, "Face it Ron, I'm better at everything you try to do!" Harry said.

"You can't love Hermione better than me!" Ron shouted.

"I bet you I could," Harry said, and walked right up to Hermione and kissed her. She got lost in the kiss and began to kiss him back, 'Wow, he was right,' she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ron's face soon matched his hair, "Harry James Potter, I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel when we get to Hogwarts, on the honor of Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Harry broke away from Hermione, who was stunned, "I accept your challenge, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Harry said and magic flared around them. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the news that Harry was going to face Ron in a Wizard's Duel traveled like wildfire, everyone was looking forward to this duel. They all got in the carriages eager to see the duel, it was going to take place after the sorting.


	3. CH 3 Friendly Duel

Once everyone was seated and the sorting was over; Driv was sorted into Gryffindor, "Welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts," McGonagall said from the Headmaster's spot at the head table, "It seems as if we have a dispute that needs to be settled, Harry Potter vs. Ronald Weasley, in a Wizard's Duel." The two stood and walked towards the head table, "Once everyone is finished eating we will make room for the dueling platform," she said and immediately everyone stood up to signify thay were done. The tables were banished and bleachers appeared on the side of the hall, and a dueling platform appeared in the center of the room,

"Duelists, name your seconds!" Snape shouted over the crowd.

"Dean Thomas!" Ron shouted, and Dean gave him a thumbs up.

"Driv Krad!" Harry shouted and Driv's eyes changed to red and black as he nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, nothing can be used if you don't intend it, so think of the curses you want to use now before the wards go up," Snape instructed, Harry began to look malicious and Ron looked downright angry, "Do you have your spells?" They both nodded, "Very well, this Wizard's Duel shall commence!"

A bright blue dome appeared around Ron and Harry/Should I let him know that I am also a Shadow Guardian?\ Harry asked Driv.

/Only if you want to Harry,\ Driv replied.

Harry stood waiting for Ron to make the first move, which didn't take long, "_Inflammare, Expelliramus!_" he shouted, Harry just side-stepped toward the fire spell side and let his robes catch. He removed them leaving just his school uniform, "_Cutra, Laceramus!_" Ron shouted, Harry just turned his profile and the spells went around him, the cutting curse catching the back of his shirt, and the laceration curse catching the front. Harry just smirked and removed his shirt, to reveal a well developed torso, and a very intricate tattoo, Ron blanched as he recognized the design, "You're a Shadow Guardian?" he asked, and Harry nodded.

"What's wrong Ron, I thought Hermione's honor was on the line, and you are a better dueler than me?" Harry said in a mocking, cold tone.

'This Harry is different somehow, I would like to get to know him better,' Snape thought to himself as he watched Harry. 'There must be many things that he was keeping from the Headmaster, because I know for a fact that it takes 4 years to become a Shadow Guardian,' Snape was brought out of his musing by a rise in magic power.

He watched in amazement as Harry's eyes began to glow white with power, he pointed his wand at Ron, "_Twingamus Realtio!_" Harry shouted. A purple beam shot out of his wand and hit Ron in the chest, Ron let out a scream that was only heard one time before, October 31, 1981 when Voldemort's body was destroyed. "How did you like that Shadow Curse Ron?" Harry asked in a maliciously, cold tone, "I bet it hurt didn't it, well…" He was cut off by a curse being thrown.

"_Crucio!_" Ron shouted, the power felt coming from Ron would have made Voldemort cringe.

The curse hit Harry, who just sighed in pleasure, "You see the Shadow Curse I just hit you with causes real pain the Cruciatus Curse causes a pain in the nervous system, meaning that if you truly believe that the pain isn't there then it isn't," Harry explained as everyone stood shocked at the fact that the extremely powerful Unforgivable should have him on his knees, "And then the pain is only temporary, the Real Pain curse I just hit you with makes it last until the counter curse is muttered."

Ron stopped the current curse, and pointed his wand again this time green was at the tip, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Everyone gasped as the big green ball of energy flew at tremendous speed toward Harry, the curse hit his chest and was absorbed, no effect at all, "You see Ron, that didn't work because, of the Prophecy we went for back in 5th year, you see only Voldemort can kill me, and me him, and I now have no qualms about it," Harry said as he raised his wand the green light playing at the tip. The ball became bigger, "_Minema!_" Harry shouted just before releasing the energy, the light green ball hit Ron in the chest and he went down like a sack of shit. "Oh poor Ronnekins, can't stand up to a Shadow Guardian?" Harry said mockingly, "_Minema Reversi!_ You don't even respect Hermione, why should you have her, you see her as property not as the bright, intelligent young woman she is," Harry said causing Hermione to blush, "I believe I win, _Expelliramus, Stupefy!_" The two curses hit their opponent, Ron's wand came to a rest in Harry's hand and Ron came to rest 30 feet from his beginning spot.

The blue sphere opened and let Dean in, "I concede Harry, you win!" he shouted and Harry nodded.

The sphere disappeared, "Harry Potter is the winner!" Snape shouted/Come to my office, when everything is finished Potter!\ Snape told Harry.

"Well that was most impressive Shadow Guardian Dark Wraith," Snape said to a shocked Harry, "You are wondering how I knew how you registered in the Shadow Guardian training program."

Harry nodded, "I am Shadow Guardian Dark Angel, and a good day to you too Shadow Guardian Dark Warrior." Harry and Driv stood in shock at the person that they looked up too in the Shadow Guardian academy.

"You're Dark Angel?" Harry asked and Snape nodded, Harry just stuck out his hand, "I wish to make amends, and begin a new friendship Dark Angel."

Snape smiled, "Sure Dark Wraith, I accept your apologies on behalf of your father and godfather, and would also like to begin a new friendship," he said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Dark Angel can I trust you?" Harry asked, and Snape nodded, "Good, once I defeat Voldemort I will take his place."

Snape just nodded, "I will be by your side as I am sure so will Dark Warrior, and the wonderful girl you just won over today," Snape said.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Dark Angel, now is there anyway we can get Hermione to become a Shadow Guardian?"

Snape nodded, "We just need to make sure she is Dark enough, and that she is willing to do it."

Harry nodded, "I'll take care of that."


	4. CH 4 The Truth Revealed toGryffindor

Back in the common room, they found Hermione waiting up for them, "What did he want?" she asked.

"He wanted to let us know that we are not alone in this school, he is a Shadow Guardian as well, now we need to ask you, do you want to be a Shadow Guardian?" Harry asked, "If you say yes, we will tell you what it entails."

Hermione hesitated, "Yes, if you get more power from it then yes I do," she said.

Driv nodded, "Then we have some explaining to do, let's go see Dark Angel," he said and Harry nodded, and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked.

"I'm still here, just one of the tricks you learn when you become a Shadow Guardian," Harry said from where he was standing.

"Come on Hermione, I can help you," Driv said, "Hold my hand and I can give you the power." Hermione grabbed Driv's hand and felt a shiver run over her skin. "Once you are in this form you can see others, and yourself but others won't see you." She nodded as she noticed that Harry hadn't moved at all.

"Come on let's go," he said and walked out of the common room, they walked to the dungeons, and to Snape's quarters.

Harry knocked, and Snape opened the door, "Who's there?" he asked, and Harry appeared, "Hello Dark Wraith, what brings you back?" Harry pointed and Driv and Hermione appeared, "Ah, come in please." Snape gestured for them to come in and they followed him in. "So, you were hoping for my help in determining whether or not she is qualified to become a Shadow Guardian," he asked and they nodded, "Very well, Miss Granger how knowledgeable are you with Dark Arts?"

"My knowledge is extensive," she replied.

"My next question, are you able to perform any of them?" She nodded, "Which ones may I ask?"

She conjured a spider, "I have been practicing this since I realized that stunning them won't help, _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" she said pointing at the spider, which flashed and died. Snape, Harry, and Driv looked into her eyes, she had no qualms about what she just did.

"Dark Angel, may I?" Snape nodded.

"Hermione, I want you to cast the killing curse at me," Driv said. Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry it won't affect me, I'm half-undead," he said and she nodded, pointing her wand at him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" she shouted and the green ball hit Driv in the chest, and was absorbed.

He looked her in the eyes, she was a little shaken but that's understandable, he conjured a replicate of Lucius, "Now kill him," Driv said and she did with no problems at all.

"I think we have seen all that we need too, Dark Warrior take her the academy, we will wait here," Snape said.

"I've read about the Shadow Guardians even if it was fiction books, it's said that it takes 4 years to become a Shadow Guardian," Hermione said and all three nodded.

"Your first three will be spent in the Shadow Realm, time is so slow there it takes a half an hour to complete three years in that realm, then one year outside of the realm, but we will take all 4 years in the Shadow Realm," Driv explained. She nodded, "Now take my hand and we will go," he said holding out his hand, she took it and they disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"So Dark Angel, what was it exactly that made you hate me?" Harry asked.

"Well it was the fact that you were almost exactly like your father, but now that I see this side of you, I wonder what other things have you been hiding from the old fool," Snape said.

"Well, the fact that there was a prophecy that was made after the one about me and Voldemort, that one states that I will become the next Dark Lord and rule this world," Harry said, "Also another thing, is that my magic was blocked for most of my life I tried to figure out why my magic was blocked, I decided to try to find someone to unblock it, but it's too powerful even for most of the Shadow Guardians, I was told the only way to release it is to bond with all 5 of my familiars, I already have my first 3, I still need to find my other 2, so right now I am extremely powerful."

Snape just stared at Harry, "What are your first 3 familiars?" Snape asked.

"A shadow Phoenix, a shadow dragon, and a Shadow Wolf, I was told that my others are Griffin, and a Lion," Harry said.

"Both are the symbols of Gryffindor, I wonder if he was a Dark Lord at heart too?" Snape said.

Harry nodded, "Yea I wondered that too, but then I met him and he wasn't one, he's not happy that I am destined to become a Dark Lord, but he knows that I will rule the world differently than other Dark Lords, even though he didn't tell me how," he said. They sat talking like that for the entire 40 minutes that Driv and Hermione were gone, they reappeared exactly 40 minutes after they had left. When they reappeared all Harry could do was stare, Hermione was dressed in a ladies ninja outfit without the face covering, that left little to the imagination, the intricate tattoo playing above the neckline.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Sinister Angel," Driv said waving towards Hermione, who walked over to Harry. She reached down and grabbed his hand; she then pulled him up so he was standing in front of her. She put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately, which he returned with gusto. "Ok lovebirds we should return to the common room before we are missed," Driv said and everyone nodded. Harry, Hermione, and Driv vanished, "See you later Dark Angel," they all said together and left the room.

They entered the common room and became visable, "Hermione you should change back into school robes," Harry said, and Hermione's outfit returned to her school robes; the neck just high enough to block the tattoo on her neck. She gave Harry a kiss before setting off up the stairs to her dorm.

"You are a lucky man Harry, to have a girl like that stand by you even when you go dark," Driv said, they were both startled by a shout.

"HA! I knew it!" Ron shouted as he jumped up from one of the sofas, "I knew you had gone dark Harry, you would have never stolen Hermione from me otherwise!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA MINEMA!_" Harry yelled, Ron dropped, "Dark Warrior would you do the honors, I'm not good enough yet," Harry said and Driv nodded. He entered Ron's memory, and erased the memories of them talking about Harry being dark.

"_MINEMA REVERSI!_" Driv said and Ron sat up.

"What were you guys saying?" Ron said.

"I was telling Harry that he was lucky to have a girl like Hermione who would stand by him through thick and thin," Driv said.

"Ah, well there is something up with you Harry, otherwise you wouldn't have stolen Hermione from me, you know how much she means to me," Ron said.

"If she meant so much to you why did you treat her like shit?" Harry asked, "You know demanding stuff from her, trying to tell her how to wear her hair, and what clothes she should wear, just so you could show her off."

"I did no such thing!" Ron shouted.

"Oh yea?" Driv said, "Do you remember the words you used the day we met Ron? I do, you said, 'I demand you answer my question Hermione."

Ron's eyes got wide, "You have no proof of that!" Ron said.

"You fail to realize I have a picture perfect memory," Driv said, "And I remember every aspect of that day rather clearly even if I don't remember doing it all myself."

Ron's eyes got wide again, "It still doesn't prove anything!" Ron shouted, "You can't get anything on me, Hermione was mine and not yours, she belonged to me, I had every right to demand anything I wanted to from her!"

_CLICK_. Driv held up a tape recorder, "Would you like to here what you just said?" he asked, "Because I swear you aren't in the right frame of mind right now to understand what you just said." _CLICK_, 'It still doesn't prove anything!' Ron's voice came from the recorder, 'You can't get anything on me, Hermione was mine and not yours, she belonged to me, I had every right to demand anything I wanted to from her!' _CLICK_. "There you go Ron, you say that you don't demand anything from Hermione, yet you just confessed that you can demand anything you want from her," Driv said to a shocked Ron. Ron swung at Driv who just caught his fist, "What did you think you were gonna do Ron?" Driv asked, "Hurt me because you know I'm so much faster than you." He released Ron's hand, which came up and across Driv's face. Driv jumped back holding his face, when he moved his hand Ron and Harry both jumped back. There was a cut on his face but that is not what made them jump. What made them jump was the fact that his blood was black and not red. "There you have found out my secret, are you happy now?" Driv asked, "You now have information on me that you should have never have known!" Driv began to change; he became bigger and grew wings. After the change was over, he was a Shadow Dragon, he roared and the entire tower shook. Everyone in Gryffindor house came stumbling into the common room only to freeze in shock as they came across a big dragon. Hermione was the last one down, she gasped as she realized who the dragon was.

Driv was about to attack Ron when Hermione slid in between them, "Driv take a hold of yourself!" she shouted. The dragon's head continued down and wrapped it jaws around Hermione, she tried to move when she realized what was going on, but it was too late. Driv snapped his jaws closed and open really fast, and then a black swirl became noticeable in front of Driv.

Out of it came a smaller dragon which changed into Jaro, "Driv, change back right now!" he shouted, and Driv looked at him took one step and Jaro raised his hand and a black bolt of energy came out and hit Driv in the chest. Driv screeched in pain as he changed back, "Hurt's doesn't it, the first time you change?" Jaro asked, once Driv was completely changed back.

"Yes, but how did you know that I wasn't in control of the body?" Driv asked and Jaro pointed to Hermione who was gasping for breath. Driv's long teeth had punctured both her lungs, "Hermione!" Driv yelled as he slid over to her, "Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen, please forgive me and let me try to heal you!"

She shook her head, "It's too late Christian, I only held on long enough to see your face one last time," she said with what was left of her breath, and her eyes slowly closed. There was a flare of magic within the room, and everyone saw Driv begin to glow.

All of a sudden a black shield was erected around him, just as his power exploded, "AHHHHHHH!" Driv screamed in heart wrenching pain.

There was another flare of magic and Hermione began to glow, "Driv there is nothing you can do, stop trying to bring her back!" Jaro yelled.

"Jaro, it's not me!" Driv shouted from within the shield. All of a sudden a dark purple phoenix appeared out of nowhere and landed on Hermione. It cried into her mouth, and scratched itself and let one drop of its blood land on one of the puncture wounds. There was a bright flash and Hermione sat up gasping for air.

She looked around and saw Driv's tear filled eyes, she hugged him tightly, "It's ok Christian, I'm back and don't plan on going anywhere for a long time," she said as she released him and looked into his eyes/With what you did released my magic, like with you when you died my block was destroyed once my soul left my body,\ she told him in his mind/Raven, saw that and when he cried in my mouth it pulled my soul back into my body, then he bonded with me.\ Driv nodded in understanding.

"Jaro can you lower this?" Driv asked, and the black shield disappeared, "Ronald Weasley, I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel tomorrow after dinner!" Driv shouted, "My honor and my secret on the line, I lose I tell the entire Wizarding world what I am, and I will serve you the rest of my life; I win I will tell the world what you are and humiliate you."

"I accept your challenge Christian Granger!" Ron shouted, "One more prerequisite no Shadow Guardian spells." There was a flare of magic as Driv nodded, and accepted the final requirement for the duel.


	5. CH 5 Bout in the Hall

The next morning, found Driv trying to wake Harry up, "Harry, Harry wake up!" Driv said, Harry stirred a little, "Fine but know that I didn't want to do this _Conjus Aquis!_" A jet of ice cold water came out of Driv's wand.

Harry sat up with a start, "What? I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted as he fell out of his bed, Driv collapsed to the floor laughing his ass off, "Well you sure seem to be feeling better after yesterday!" Harry's glare made Driv laugh even harder, when Driv finally composed himself he could speak clearly.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast," he said and ran out the door just missing the pillow as it hit the doorframe. "Your aim sucks with everything but spells Dark Wraith!" Driv yelled back up the stairs. A black blur came zooming down the stairs so fast that Driv barely dodged it. When he realized it was Harry in his wolf animagus form, he transformed into a black panther and took off out of the common room with Harry right on his tail. Everyone was heading to the Great Hall, so Harry and Driv headed there as well. Driv barreled into the Great Hall and ran all the way up to the Head Table, Harry 3 feet behind him. Driv jumped, caught the edge of the table, and pushed off in the opposite direction, he looked back in time to tee the wolf transform into a black lion in the nick of time and repeat Driv's actions. Driv was in shock but kept running, Harry jumped onto Driv who squealed and changed this time it scared everyone even more. The Shadow Dragon just stood there with the lion on its back, he spun his head around and caught Harry lightly by the tail and lifted him off.

"Alright!" Harry yelled after changing back, "I give!" Driv put him down and changed back into his human form.

"Never get into a bout with a Shadow Dragon, Dark Wraith," Driv said, then shook his head as he realized he just did that in front of the entire Great Hall, "Uh, hi, sorry about that."

"Mr. Krad, I would like to see you in my office please," McGonagall said from the Head table, where it laid askew from both the wild cats using it as a spring board. Driv nodded and followed her out, "Mr. Krad, when were you planning on telling me that you were an animagus?" she asked.

"Uh… well I… uh," he stuttered.

"Driv you aren't in trouble, quite the contrary," she said, "I would like you and Harry, to help me with this terms Transfiguration classes, I will be teaching animagus training but since only a few will continue on to the actual training, I would like you and Harry to help, I figure that only three students out of your transfiguration class will be able to do it."

"Well, I'll talk to Harry about it but I would like to do it, and I found out last night so I couldn't tell you, I knew I could transform just wasn't able to until last night, I am a Shadow Panther, Shadow Dragon, and a Shadow Wolf," Driv explained, "but with my home training that I have received before coming here, I can shape-shift." He emphasized his point by becoming the spitting image of McGonagall, "I have realized, one limitation to this ability," he said in her voice, "I can only shift into things I have seen already, and I can't shift into my animagus forms, sure I can shift into a black dragon, and a panther, but I won't have the special abilities each possess." He shifted back, "Also it's more advanced than being a Metamorphmagus, because it actually takes more power to be able to do it than mere will power, it actually uses a little bit of your magic core to induce the change."

"You may go and enjoy your breakfast," McGonagall said as she waved a dismissive hand at him. He walked out and vanished, he reappeared by the Great Hall and walked in, he found Harry and Hermione and sat down next to them, "Morning Sin Angel," he said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "Dark Wraith, McGonagall asked me if you and I would be able to help her with this terms transfiguration class, since we already know what is going to be taught, she figured that only three people from our class will be able to do the training." Hermione's eyes got wide when he said training, "DW are you saying what I think your saying?" she asked him, and he smirked at her nickname for his nickname, and nodded.

/She's talking about Animagus training, she wants me and Harry to help,\ he said in her head and she nodded.

/Wait, when did you and Harry become animagi's?\ she asked.

/Well I knew I was one just couldn't transform until last night, and Harry I just don't know,\ Driv said, they were both eating.

/Two years ago,\ said a random voice Driv looked at Harry and he nodded/I transformed randomly after my uncle beat me, he didn't like what I had in store for him once I realized,\ he chuckled mentally.

/What did you transform into Harry?\ Driv asked.

/My wolf form, needless to say, he had to stay in the office afterwards because his right arm was useless,\ Harry started to laugh out loud. People looked at him with weird looks, "What you act like you've never seen me laugh before?" Harry said.

People looked away ashamed, "Harry, you do know that you laughed randomly right?" Driv asked and Harry nodded.

"I just like to see people look away like they did something wrong."

"Come on Dark Wraith let's get to Potions before Dark Angel can think of something else to get you on," Hermione said as she stood up from the table.

"We'll be along in a minute Sin Angel," Harry called out. Driv and Harry both noticed Ron follow her out, and got up quickly followed him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Once they were out of the Great Hall they vanished from sight, and silently followed Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, wait up, I would like to talk to you," Ron called after her.

"I have nothing to say to you Ronald," she said, "You were such a prat to me, you demanded things that you had no right too and I didn't like it." Ron was put off, he went to grab her arm but she pulled away from his grasp, "Don't try anything rash Ronald, my brother is a Shadow Guardian, and you know it's funny that you never knew that I have known him for the past 5 years, yet you thought that I barely knew him," she said and he seemed to back off a little before regaining his guts.

"He's not here right now, is he?" he said in an evil manner, and made to grab at her again, which she caught his hand and gave him a swift elbow to the side of his head.

"I didn't mean him Ronald, I meant me, he's a shadow guardian and has been training me for the past 4 years," she said as Ron regained his footing.

"Wait, it takes 4 years to become a shadow guardian doesn't it?" he said and she nodded as her robes switched into her Shadow Guardian outfit, her tattoo playing just above the neckline.

"Now you see why I told you not to do anything rash!" she said her voice raising a bit.

"Well it seems as if our newest little angel has found a reason to use her powers," Driv said as he appeared out of nowhere, "Did this little insignificant fuck bother you little sis?"

She nodded, "Yes it seems as if he can't keep his hands to himself," she said, "But a swift elbow to the side of his head cured him of that." Harry stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on the top of her head.

"Do you want us to handle him or do you want to?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"Driv has him tonight after dinner, we'll let him get his then," she said as she turned to Harry and kissed him, "Let's get to class." Harry nodded, and gave an evil glare towards Ron.

"You're a lucky man Ron," he said then followed Hermione.

"It seems as if you no longer have your friends Ron, but maybe there is someone who will be willing to be your friend," Driv said just before he began to follow the others.

"How would I go about becoming a Shadow Guardian?" he shouted and Driv stopped, then looked over his shoulder.

"You need to be dark enough to be able to kill without qualms," he said, "If you can manage that then come speak to me, and I'll see what I can do." Driv continued towards the dungeons walking in just after the bell rang, "You're late Mr. Krad, 20 points off of Gryffindor," Snape said back to his loveable self.

"Very well, Professor Snape, how many points off is it to attack a teacher when their not expecting it?" Driv asked smirking as Snape paled/Just know that I don't need a curse to attack you Dark Angel,\ Driv said as he took his seat next to Hermione and Harry.

"Another 20 points for threatening a teacher Mr. Krad, keep it up and you'll be in detention." Driv just nodded and continued to talk to Harry and Hermione. An hour and a half later the bell rang to signify the end of class, "Mr. Krad my office, now," Snape said and Driv followed him into the spacious office.

"What's up Dark Angel?" Driv asked once the door was closed.

"Why did you threaten me if you know I am better than you?" Snape asked.

"I need to keep the pretense that all Gryffindors hate you sir," Driv said, "Just as you and Harry keep up the façade that you still hate each other, I have respect for you and from now on I will show it, even in the presence of others," Driv explained and Snape nodded. Driv stood and left to find Hermione and Harry waiting for him, "Let's get to Transfiguration," he said and they walked to the class.


	6. Author Note

Author Note

I am glad to see some people have been following my story. What I would really appreciate is some reviews commenting me on my work. It doesn't matter what kind of reviews they are just as long as they critique me. I need to know if I need to do something better, or if what I am doing is fine just as long as you comment. I would like to know if I should add something or take something away, or if there are any suggestions for future chapters would be accepted and thought about. Please review and I will take any suggestions in stride and see what I can do about what you tell me to do.

I have been having major writer's block when it has come to the 7th chapter, well I am hoping that at the end the day that I have reposted the entire story fixing all descrepencies and things like that... descriptions of powers and how they found them in this next chapter...


	7. CH 6 Transfiguration Surprises

"Welcome the 7th year Transfiguration," McGonagall said, "We will be starting self-transfiguration, and Animagus training, I have gotten express permission from the ministry to train people that I think are able to progress further into the transformation." She levitated a large box onto her desk with the opening away from the rest of the class, "Now this is the Animalé Reveli Screen, it will show you your animal form, now one at a time please step up to the screen and it will reveal your animal form if you are able to progress into the transformation," she said, "Neville please step up to the screen." Neville stepped up to the mirror, the entire class watching closely for his reaction to see if he was able to do it, his face lit up as the screen showed a black peregrine falcon.

The class clapped as he stepped away, "Harry my form is a black peregrine falcon, which is weird since they are multi-colored," Neville said as he passed Harry and Harry nodded, and then looked at Driv.

/Do you think?\ he asked and Driv nodded, "Hey Neville can I talk to you for a second?" Harry said to Neville who nodded. Harry stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, "Neville how are you about killing another human?" Harry asked, Neville looked at Harry with a mischievous glare.

"I have no qualms if it's to protect myself, but in cold blood I can't do it," he said, "I have done it since that day in the Department of Mysteries, any Death Eater that crossed my path I took out." Neville smirked and gave an evil glare, "All the followers of the Dark Hoax, will fall to us and I will take revenge on those who made my parents the way they are!"

Everyone was looking at them by now, "Neville I have no doubt about that, would you like the power to do it?" Harry asked and Neville nodded, "Professor may Neville and myself, please be excused please, I will start training him now if you don't mind?" McGonagall nodded and Harry ushered Neville out of the room/I'll be back in 40 minutes\ Harry sent to Driv/I'll keep everyone busy,\ Driv sent back. Once in the hall Harry grabbed Neville's arm and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"Hermione please come to the screen please," McGonagall called out and Hermione walked up and stood in front of the screen, after a couple of minutes her face fell, everyone clapped anyway.

/Don't worry I can teach you even if you don't have the innate ability,\ Driv sent and she nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron, you're next," McGonagall called and Ron made his way up to the screen and thus was the process until they had three people who could do it naturally, Neville, Draco, and Nachiv, a new girl in Slytherin. "Now since Harry has Neville, Driv who do you want to train?" McGonagall asked, and Driv looked to the last 2 people.

"Well, since I don't get along that well with Draco, I'll train Nachiv," Driv said and McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, we will start on the training after lunch tomorrow," McGonagall said, and the three people nodded, just as Harry and Neville walked back into the classroom.

"He's as far as he can be for today," Harry said and McGonagall nodded. /Dark Warrior, I would like to introduce Dark Wings, he's a shadow falcon animagus,\ Harry sent to Driv.

/Nachiv, do not freak it's only Driv, please meet me after class I would like to speak with you,\ Driv sent to Nachiv who looked around quickly to Driv and nodded.

The bell rang signifying the end of class, "Two feet of parchment on different ways to transfigure yourself to make sure you go unnoticed," McGonagall said as everyone packed up.

"Hey Driv you wanted to speak with me?" Nachiv said as she came up to him as they were leaving class.

"Yes I did, how has Voldemort affected you?" he asked her and watched her features darken.

"That demon has killed most of my friends and family, and will pay if I have anything to say about it," she responded.

"You're my kind of girl," Driv said and she looked quickly towards him, "I like you, and that's another reason I wanted to train you, but the main reason is how are you about killing another human?"

"I can do it whether needed or not," she said without a hint of remorse in her voice or eyes.

"Good, would you like extra power to help you complete your revenge?" Driv asked and she nodded, and Driv turned to Harry, "Dark Wraith, tell Flitwick that I have to help Snape with something." Harry nodded and continued to walk towards charms. "Are you ready to gain more power Nachiv?" she nodded and he grabbed her arm and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. 'There is something going on here and I plan on finding out what it is,' thought a person within shadows, the chubby Slytherin walked towards charms.

"Harry!" he called out.

Harry turned around, "Yes, Crabbe?" Harry asked as he turned around to face the Slytherin.

"You're a Shadow Guardian right?" Harry nodded, "Well, I have been acting stupid all this time just not to tip anyone off." Crabbe moved his collar to show a Shadow Guardian tattoo.

"You're a Shadow Guardian?" Crabbe nodded.

"Sinister Wolf at your service, my lord," Crabbe said bowing slightly, "I have been planning this since you revealed yourself at the opening feast I shortly became a Shadow Guardian during these past few weeks, I was told of a prophecy that needed my help with, I knew it had to do with you, I'm not as imbecilic as you think I am, I have known about this prophecy since you drugged me and Goyle to sneak into our common room."

Harry nodded, "Keep yourself hidden until I am of need of your help," Harry said and Crabbe nodded and disappeared.

"Sweetheart?" Hermione said, "Are you and Driv creating an army of Shadow Guardians?"

Harry just smirked mischievously, his eyes glinting a little, "Now what would give you that idea?" he asked as he walked into the Charms classroom.

/The fact that you have been recruiting these past few days, and almost all of the Shadow Guardians are loyal to you,\ she sent to him, and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Professor Flitwick, Driv had to help Snape with something, he'll be here in a half an hour," Harry said and Flitwick nodded and went into the opening speech of 7th year charms.

They had started on the first charm when Driv and Nachiv walked in, "Sorry we're late Professor, Professor Snape gave me a pass because he needed my help to find an ingredient that had fallen from his shelf, and Nachiv couldn't find her way here, so she hung out with me until I was finished," Driv said and Flitwick nodded and took the parchment that was the pass.

"Mr. Krad we are working on the Nordic Perimeter Charm, please take your seat and begin." Driv nodded and took a seat next to Harry, Nachiv walked by him gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked to her seat with her Slytherin friends.

"Score for Nachiv," some of the girls were saying, "Nachiv he is so hot how did you score him?" Daphne asked as Nachiv sat down next to her.

"I saw him on the train, and he told me after Transfiguration that he had a crush on me, he's lucky that I had one on him," Nachiv said. /Dark Wraith, Nachiv is now a Shadow Guradian, Deathtrap is her name,\ Driv sent Harry who nodded.

/That's 7 here that we have on our side, you, me, Hermione, Neville, Nachiv, Snape, and Crabbe,\ he sent back.

Driv nodded/Yea we are almost ready, as soon as we have 3 more commanders we should be ready to set up our army and take control,\ he sent to Harry who laughed.

The bell sounded signifying the end of class, "For those of you who didn't complete the charm in this class 2 feet of parchment on what you did wrong," Flitwick said, Driv quickly waved his wand and cast the charm much to the amazement of Flitwick, "30 Points to Gryffindor for a perfect first attempt," he said as they left the classroom.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as they walked to lunch.

"I have been doing Nordic Spells since I was 11 Hermes, then I moved onto Chinese Spells when I was 12, then American Spells when I was 13, then African spells when I was 14, and then Middle Eastern spells when I was 15, and then South American spells when I was 16, and then Canadian Spells when I was 17, and finally here I am learning British spells when I am 18," Driv explained and she nodded.


	8. I'm Sorry

Sorry… I've had computer problems and I've lost my entire story it will take a little while before I can update again. Thank you for your understanding and thank you for reading… I appreciate all of the reviews that all of you have given me and also take any suggestions in stride that may make my story better. Anything from what you want me to do with Ron to what you want me to do to Draco and things like that… please tell me what you think I should do and I'll see how I can incorporate it into my story… please Read and Review, and do not be afraid to make suggestions of things you might want to see in the story… and I will update as soon as I can retype chapter 7 thank you for your patience.


	9. CH 7 Ron's Trial

Lunch was a quiet affair, nothing significant happened. Draco sprouting his Purist bull, got him a quick stay in the Hospital Wing but other than that nothing of importance happened. After lunch, the reformed trio went to Herbology. Shortly after Herbology they went to Care of Magical Creatures, and met Hagrid. (**A/N: I can't do Hagrid speak.**) "Good evening, and welcome to 7th year Care of Magical Creatures," he said, "Now since you know my procedures by now I will not go over them, our first animal we will be studying today is a Shadow Fox."

"Hagrid, are you insane?" Driv asked, "Shadow Foxes cannot be controlled let alone shown to a group of kids, trained as we maybe we can't handle its power." Driv smirked at the nervous looks everyone, besides the trio, gave the crate beside Hagrid. Shadow Guardians could easily control a Shadow Fox, but he didn't want them to know that.

"He is perfectly safe to be around you guys," Hagrid said, "He's no more harmless than a fish in a pond." Driv just shook his head, and mentally smirked as the rest of the class took a few steps back as Hagrid went towards the crate. A black blur tore out of the crate the moment it was opened and went straight towards the trio.

"Stop, little one," Driv spoke and the Fox stopped in its tracks, "We mean no harm to you, will you let us study you though?" The Fox seemed to think about it for a bit then nodded. "Thank you." Driv said as he bowed to the Fox, in a show of respect. The rest of the class stood by and watched in amazement at the level of control this new kid had over the seeming uncontrollable animal. "What? I have always been good with animals." The class nodded and proceeded to study the Shadow Fox from a distance while the trio quickly were petting it and studying up close. The only other significant event to happen was the duel between Ron and Driv. After dinner was over the tables vanished to be replaced by bleachers and a dueling platform.

Snape was once again officiating, "Duelers, name your seconds!"

"Harry Potter!" Driv shouted and Harry nodded.

"Seamus Finnigan!" Ron shouted and Seamus nodded grinning maniacally.

"Same rules apply, nothing you don't intend to use," Snape spoke, and then added after about 10 minutes, "Do you have your spells?" The duelers nodded, "Very well, enter the dueling platform!" As soon as both Driv and Ron were on the platform, the blue dome shimmered into existence. "You may begin the duel!"

Ron was quick to snap off 3 spells, "Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous!"

Driv just tapped each spell with his wand and they went in different directions, "You know Ron, you don't need to shout your spells, shouting won't affect the power of the spell." Driv spoke calmly as if teaching a first year. Ron bristled and became infuriated, as shown by his face becoming as red as his hair.

Ron snapped off 3 more curses, "Laceramus, Sectumsempra, Crucio!"

Driv's eyes widened slightly, "Protégez mon Corps." He spoke in French, as if he was fluent. He ducked under the Cruciatus Curse, "Fine you want to play that way?" Driv stood up and divested his robe, 

"Tournez-le dans un cela."**(A/N1)** He spoke calmly, a sickly looking black spell came out of his wand. Ron was too shocked to move and was hit by the spell. Ron's eyes turned the black color of the spell he let out a squeak as he started to change. Breasts grew out of his chest, and his hair grew longer. Ron turned even redder at exactly happen.

"You transfigured me into a he-she?" Ron exclaimed. "You have to pay, interficio!"

"Absorva para ficar mais forte." Driv said and a transparent purple shield came into existence, just as the spell was about to hit. The spell hit the purple shield and the purple grew more opaque. "Now what did you hope to accomplish with that spell, Ron? Seriously, did you hope that if you killed me that I wouldn't be able to tell everyone that you're a womanizer? That I wouldn't be able to tell them that you think any girl that you date is your property?" Driv asked calmly, at seeing Ron's wide eyes, he said, "Weren't expecting your _unblockable_ spell to be blocked were you?" Driv smirked darkly, "Utalala." The light blue spell hit Ron in the chest and he fell over snoring loudly. There were gasps all over the hall as well as snickers, to Ron's predicament. Damage was done; no girl will want to date Ron from now on, unless they were the submissive kind.

"Driv Krad is the winner by knockout," Snape said and the shimmering blue dome fell. With the falling of the dome all magic done inside it was undone. Ron returned to being only male, and woke up, Driv motioned for Ron to follow him as he left the Great Hall.

"I have seen that you have no qualms about killing," Driv spoke after they left the presence of the others, "You want to become a Shadow Guardian?"

Ron looked thoughtful, before nodding, "I have to become stronger to get Hermione back." Driv only scowled before grabbing Ron's arm.

"Very well, we will return in 40 minutes, and you shall be a Shadow Guardian," Driv said, mentally he smirked because Ron had no idea what he was getting into. They appeared in a desolate place shortly after disappearing from the Entrance Hall.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"We are in the realm of the Shadow Guardians," Driv said, "You will commence your training tomorrow, be prepared." With that Driv vanished, and left Ron on his own.

The next day, a man appeared next to Ron, who nearly jumped out of his skin. "Master Guardian Dark Warrior, has brought you to the training grounds to be trained in the arts of the Shadow Guardians, do you wish to continue?" Ron nodded. "Good for the next 4 years you shall call me Master Drake, and should you pass the training and the initiation trial, you will be proclaimed Shadow Guardian Dark Volcano, do you understand these requirements?" again Ron nodded. Over the next 4 years(40 minutes), Ron trained, but never learned to control his anger. A trait all of his trainers noticed, which was going to be his downfall, they all smirked darkly. "Ronald Weasley, you shall begin your initiation trial now, are you prepared for this trial?"

"Yes Master Drake, I am fully prepared," Ron spoke confidently, and a bit arrogantly. All of his trainers noticed this, and were betting to see how long he would last before he failed.

"You are aware that each initiation trial is different for each person, no one can tell you what it will be as it will reflect on your personality, knowing this do you still wish to continue?" Master Drake spoke completely hiding his rising amusement.

"Yes Master Drake, I am aware, and yes I do wish to continue," Ron spoke.

"Very well, Einleitungsprobe Beginnt," Master Drake spoke, in the guttural language of his nation. Ron collapsed in a heap as he entered a sort of vision quest that used the Magical Core of the initiate. Due to the strain on the magical core if you pass it will increase tenfold, if not well… it's not pretty. 45 minutes into the test Ron woke up, with a downtrodden face. "Ronald Wealsey, judging by your face you have failed, due to your failure the magic you used in your trail will be lost to you forever, as will your memories of this realm and all you learned in it." Ron's face grew angry as well as blanching, before shortly becoming blank as his eyes glazed over as his memories of the Shadow Realm disappeared. Soon his eyes drooped shut as he fell asleep, and Driv reappeared.

"I guess he failed, Grand Master Elder Tycraught McKnight?" Driv said with a bow of respect.

"He did Master Guardian Dark Warrior, take him to his realm before he awakens, I have removed all of his knowledge of this realm besides his failure, and what he learned in his home realm." The Grand Master spoke as he smirked, "We knew he was going to fail, Master Guardian, just not how long it would take him."

"I will do as you command Grand Master, live free die well," Driv said with a bow, and he grabbed Ron's arm and vanished.

**A/N1: I will write in any suggestion to the first reader to identify what the spell says.**


	10. CH 8 Driv's Background

**Chapter 8**

Driv dropped Ron off in the Entrance Hall where he took him from. Ron woke as soon as his feet hit the ground, "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out Ron, you left the Great Hall and passed out," Driv said, "You were out for close to 45 minutes." Ron closed his eyes to try and remember what happened. All he saw was that he left the Great Hall then seeing Driv's face when he next saw anything. Ron nodded to Driv and left, pondering why he felt so weak. Unfortunately, the Professors noticed that Ron's abilities started to drop off after the incident in the Entrance Hall, they talked about it in a teacher's meeting a week after the incident.

"Filius, have you noticed young Mr. Weasley's lack of performance lately?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Why yes I have Minerva, now that you mention it," the diminutive Professor said, "He was doing fine until his incident in the Entrance Hall."

"Incident?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes Serverus, according to young Mr. Krad, Mr. Weasley left the Great Hall and as soon as he took 3 steps into the Entrance Hall he fell over," the Charms professor said, "Mr. Krad said it looked as if he went into a trance then completely passed out." Minerva sat back with a thoughtful look.

"Well this is discouraging," she said, "We will have to have a talk with young Mr. Krad." 5 minutes later Driv was sitting in the Headmistress' office.

"How can I help you Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"I heard that you saw what happened to Mr. Weasley about a week ago," she started, "I would like to know if you know of anything that could have caused his downfall in magical prowess." Driv looked thoughtful for a second, then an idea struck him.

"I heard that at the end of his 5th year he had a run in with a brain like creature, is that correct?" Driv asked, and she nodded. "Those creatures are known as Essence Devourers, I have seen similar creatures on my many adventures around the globe. The ones that I have encountered are called Intellect Devourers, they appear to have a huge brain (usually said to appear like a human brain) or brain-like body, slung between four powerful and clawed legs. They feed off of psychic energy, and will feed on almost any thinking being, although the more intelligent the creature is the better. The Essence Devourers, are cousins to the Intellect Devourers, but instead of feeding off of psychic energy, they feed on the Magical Essence of a wizard or witch, and use that essence to float around like they do. They also leave a leech-like probe on the magical core of their victims, and with said probe eventually completely drain their victims." Minerva just stared at her young student in confusion.

"How do you know all this?" she asked, "Those creatures have been being studied by the Department of Mysteries since before you were born." He mentally smirked, he had known about the leech on Weasley's magical core since Diagon Alley, and now it was working perfect in his cover up.

"I have been to many places, Headmistress, during my travels I had a run in with an Intellect Devourer, I almost lost my mind, if I had not been trained in the art of Occulmency I probably would not be here today," he explained, "After my encounter I went to the ministry of the country of where I was attacked and asked where I could get information on the creature that attacked me. They handed me a book that they called a Monster Manual, it had ever single magical and non-magical creature that was a threat in their jurisdiction. They have an abundance of Essence Devourers as well as the Intellect Devourers, so all the information they collected was in that book."

"So all of your information comes from a book?" Minerva asked and Driv nodded.

"Yes, I scanned Ron shortly after he passed out and discovered the leech on his magical core, but as I do not have the ability to remove it nor the knowledge I have sent an owl to a personal acquaintance of mine to come and remove it before he gets any worse," Driv smoothly lied while simultaneously letting the truth of what he said leak through his mind shields so her passive legilmency picked up on it, "Unfortunately, there is no immediate course of action to take to get his magical core back up to where it once was, it will take time, a very long time." Minerva nodded sadly and let Driv leave her office. As he walked down the hallway he chuckled darkly to himself, before calling out, "Bole, I have need of you," the shadow wolf appeared before him. *Yes Driv?* "I need you to show up tomorrow bearing this letter," Driv told him as he shifted into human form, "You will go by the name of Brian Skymt while here in human form and I need you to remove that leech that I found on Weasley." Bole nodded took the letter than vanished. Driv turned around to be confronted by Hermione, and she didn't look happy. "What can I do for you Sin Angel?" he asked meekly.

"What did you do to Ron?" she asked calmly. Driv unconsciously took a few steps back.

"I did nothing, he tried to become a Shadow Warrior and failed," Driv explained, "He has promise to become one just needs to learn to control his anger a bit." Hermione relaxed after his explanation. "But now that he has done the training he cannot take it again, and has lost all magic that he used in his test."

"Well thank you for clearing that up," she said, "Now I want to know more about you." Driv nodded and dragged her up to the Room of Requirement. "How did you know where this was?" she asked bewildered. Driv just tapped his temple and smirked, and she lightly smacked her forehead. He walked past the door 3 times before it revealed itself. They both walked in and sat down in a comfortable looking living room. Driv looked like he was concentrating on something then he looked at Hermione, who opened her mouth to begin asking questions but he just held up his hand.

"Let's wait for Harry and Nachiv to get here," he spoke as soon as he ended his sentence the door opened to admit both Harry and Nachiv. "Ok, we are all here to find out my background, Hermione is here as she is my twin sister, Harry is here for he is my best human friend, and Nachiv is here because she is close to my heart, there is only one question I ask of you, when you ask a question and I answer please wait until I am finished with what I am saying before saying anything, understood?" They all nodded, "Good, now first question." Nachiv raised her hand and waited for Driv to acknowledge her, which he did by looking at her.

"What did you mean by Harry being your best human friend?" Driv chuckled a bit, Nachiv looked saddened by this. Driv reached over and hooked her chin with his finger.

"Don't, it is a natural question as you haven't met them yet," he said as both Bole and Nina appeared beside him, "The black one is Bole, he is a shadow wolf, and the white one is Nina, she is a light wolf, and they are twins, their mother was a shadow wolf and their father was a light wolf." Nachiv nodded but Hermione and Harry didn't look surprised. "Next question." Hermione raised her hand this time and Driv looked at her.

"What happened after they took you from the morgue?" she asked, and Nachiv gasped. Driv chuckled at Hermione's face and shook his head.

"Do not worry about it Hermes, she was bound to find out at some point, but to answer your question I think a little explanation is in order so everyone is on the same page. When Hermione was born, there was also born another born with a stronger connection to magic than she was, as our ancestor Rowena Ravenclaw was a very strong witch but what was not known, was that Ravenclaw was also a Druid. I was born with a natural connection to magic that was fully open as compared to Hermione whose was only slightly open when she was born. Due to this I was born still as my little body tried to control the powers within it, as I was not breathing nor moving I was pronounced a still-born and placed in the morgue." He took a deep breath and let the information sink into everybody. Noticing that it had he continued, "Now, this is where I meet Bole and Nina for the first time, they came into the morgue and attacked the nurse knocked her out and took me. Using their combined powers, they placed a very strong block over my powers it was a delayed block, one that constantly monitored my body's ability to cope with my magic. The block would automatically break once my body was capable to withstand my magic. Now to answer Hermione's question, once I turned 4 Bole and Nina began to train my body the more I trained my body the weaker the block became. I was able to use my magic to great proficiency by the age of 8; as such I still needed to learn spells. Bole and Nina began to take me around the world to learn spells from different people they had met on their travels. The only reason I hadn't returned to England before now was because there was only 2 people they knew from here, me and Albus Dumbledore." Harry's eyes got slightly bigger, "Yes Harry they knew Albus. By the time you met me I was already working on South American spells, Harry, I was just taking a little break away from training to get into touch with some old friends. They asked me to help them win their roller hockey tournament, which is when you met me. Anyway, I trained in different parts of the world learning as much as I could, I went to Japan for a couple years before all the spell training, which is where I met Grand Master Elder Tycraught McKnight, he taught me everything I now know, in terms of martial arts." He gave them a few minutes to accept all of that information. "Anything else you want to know about me?" he asked. Harry raised his hand.

"You said you were half-undead, how does that work?" he asked.

Driv smiled, "Do you remember that dream you had of some guy chained to a wall? Then you heard the words, 'Oops evil snake man hasn't left yet'?" Harry's eyes widened, "That was me. When Voldemort hit me with that killing curse, since my magic hadn't fully settled into my body yet, it combined with the killing curse destroying the block on my magic while simultaneously making me immune to it. So in all essence I am immortal, because all the killing curse does is cause all the internal organs to age rapidly which is why muggles say that the deaths are natural, because technically it is just using unnatural terms. The reason I say I am half-undead is because you can't kill something already dead, you can only re-kill it, basically the only thing that can kill me spell-wise is a highly complicated healing spell."


	11. Hiatus Notice

**A/N: ** I apologize now as this story is under going a massive re-write. I feel as if I made Driv too powerful too fast, and wish to correct this mistake. I also noticed that I failed to put in some back story. So bear with me and the re-write will be up as soon as possible. Thank you to all who have read and like my story. I am in **SERIOUS** need of a beta-reader so any interested please PM me.


End file.
